Sonic High
by Tails Fanatic
Summary: Sonic and his close friends are starting the tenth grade and now have to deal with the troubles of high school and survive without ruining their lives or their futures?


(This is a new story idea I was wanting to try and I wanted your opinions to see if you liked it. I'm not sure if I will keep going yet or not, but I was thinking about it. Don't worry, the other stories are going to be continued, I just felt like trying something new at this moment.

This is a story about Sonic while he is going to high school, but I am throwing a bunch of different twists, especially on who the main characters are in this story. I hope you all enjoy.)

Sonic High

Chapter 1: The First Day

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SLAM! "Ugh, why does morning always have to be so early?" asks Sonic the hedgehog as he lies there in his large blue bed buried under some light blue covers as well. Sonic hated getting up so early, and he would never would have set his alarm clock to go off this early, if it weren't for one thing. Today was the first day of tenth grade in high school for the hedgehog.

Sonic was somewhat of a jock in school and always had been, at least starting at the ages when he could start to play sports. Sonic had always been pretty much the best soccer player since a young age, as well as last year becoming a track star as well. Sonic had dapped a bit in other sports, but most sports that involved something that other than a lot of speed and movement weren't to his liking.

After hitting his alarm clock, the blue hedgehog immediately placed his head under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Sonic was so used to staying up late and getting up late everyday during the summer ,that he was way out of practice to getting up at this time. Sonic knew he couldn't stay here forever, but he was just hoping someone would forget about him and he wouldn't have to get up just yet. However, Sonic wasn't that lucky this morning.

It was just a few minutes later that the light to the room flicked on and a female blue hedgehog started to walk into the room with a smile. "Good morning Sonic! Time to wake up and get to school!" she says rather loudly and in a very happy mood. This was Bernadette Hedgehog, Sonic's mother. She was a blue hedgehog housewife in her mid forties that spent most of her time at home taking care of the house and her son.

The moment Sonic heard his mother come into the room, all he could do is groan and pulls his pillow harder over his head. He had no desire to get up this morning, but Bernie had other ideas as she suddenly grab's Sonic's pillow and rips it out from over him. Yet, when she does this, the jerk reaction does pull Sonic up a bit and off the edge of the bed onto the floor with a thud. Bernie does go a bit wide eyed when she saw Sonic grip the pillow and go falling off the bed like that, but she soon saw Sonic looking up at her with an annoyed look on his face and knew he was fine.

"Good Morning Sunshine. You better go get ready so you aren't late for your first day." she tells Sonic with a smile on her face. Bernie, like most parents, really couldn't wait to get Sonic off to school on his first day. She has had to deal with him being in the house a lot this summer, coming and going with his friends and doing whatever else a teenage boy might be doing. She needed a break from it all, and this was the perfect opportunity for her to be able to do that.

Sonic does start to get up to his feet once he starts to regain his composure from falling over into the floor like that. The boy was only wearing a pair of long, baggy, blue, pajama pants at the moment as he stands there in front of his mother. He rarely wore a short to bed anymore, so this was nothing uncommon for her to see at all. Sonic's quills were sticking in every which direction as he shakes his head still trying to wake up the best he can, but he was having a hard time doing so.

"Go get yourself a shower mister and get downstairs as soon as possible. You don't want to be late meeting up with your friend. I don't need you missing the bus once again. I know you might be fast, but we pay for you to ride that bus and you are going to ride that bus." says Bernie still smiling through all this. Sure she was giving her son a normal lecture she has given him a few times, but with Sonic, it was often necessary. Sonic would every now and then procrastinate so long that his friend would often have to go on without him or miss the bus himself.

Sonic just groans once again before turning and starts to walk towards his bathroom. He was really not in the mood for this, but unless he wanted to hear more lectures or get fussed at to hurry up, he had better get into that shower now. Bernie just smiles this whole time and watches as Sonic goes into the bathroom to get his shower. In the mean time, she heads over to his bed to make it for him. If Sonic didn't have to make it this morning, he could get out a bit quicker than normal.

Sonic was very quick at getting a shower, even when he was still half asleep. A shower was a big pick me up in the morning of course, but seeing as he technically didn't want to go to school today, he did spend longer than he normally would in the shower this morning. Seeing as he had to make himself look good for his first day of school, Sonic also had to make sure his quill were looking smoking hot today. It was a good thing that Sonic keeps a good amount of hair gel in his bathroom to make his quill nice and shiny whenever he wanted them to be.

Sonic exited the bathroom not longer after styling his quills to find his clothes already laid out for him on his freshly made bed. His mom had really helped him out this morning, something she doesn't do as much as she used to for him. It didn't bug Sonic one little bit as he quickly starts to slip on a light blue tshirt that would just slightly contrast the color of his fur. He also then slips on a pair of Orange shorts that ended just above his knees. Sonic never liked wearing a lot of clothes, unless it was very cold outside. He finally sits down onto the bed and starts to pull on his high tops that he has worn for years, though it was a new pair, before he jumps up and starts to leave his room.

Bernie and Sonic's father Jules were sitting at the kitchen table at the bottom of the stairs and they do both turn to look at Sonic when he comes down. "Good morning Son." says Jules as he takes a sip of his morning coffee. He really couldn't function without a glass of coffee in the morning, like many adults it seemed.

"Morning Mom, Dad." says Sonic as he walks over towards his usual chair at the kitchen table and was about to take a seat, before his mom stopped him with a smile. Sonic did look confused when she did this, but soon turns around and grabs a bag off the table behind her. Sonic reaches out and takes it, but does look confused when she hands it to him.

"That's a cinnamon roll I made for you. You can go ahead and take that with you and eat it on the way to the bus stop. You spent a little too much time in the shower. I don't want you leaving your friends behind again." says Bernie as she handed the brown paper bag over to Sonic.

Sonic didn't look all that happy about not being able to sit down and enjoy his breakfast at the kitchen table, but he procrastinated up there in the shower a bit longer than he really should have. The bus was going to be at the bus stop in five minutes, and if he didn't get a move on it, he was going to be late. Sonic finally rolls his eyes and nods to his mother. "Alright, alright, I'll eat it on the way Mom." says Sonic rolling his eyes as he says this.

"Good, now get your little tail to school mister. You don't want to be late on your first day." says Bernie still smiling the entire time she is saying this. Sonic had not a clue why his mom seemed to be rushing him this morning, but this almost seemed typical in a way. Whatever the reason, Sonic just shrugs it off and starts to head towards the front door now.

"Well, I guess I'm going then, if I really must." says Sonic as he rolls his eyes and starts to open the front door. He was just about to head on outside before there was a small whistle behind Sonic, that does make him stop and turn to see what it was. Sonic turns to see Jules pointing right next to the front door where a five dollar bill was sitting on the little table there. Sonic sees the five and grins as he immediately pockets it. He knew what it was for, but if he spent it all, that was up to him really. "Alright, I'm gone." he says finally looking to be going to leave this time.

"Have a good day at school honey!" yells Bernie right before Sonic shuts the door behind him. The moment he does leave, both Bernie and Jules grin and do look rather excited that he was gone. They loved their son, but with him home so much during the summer, they both needed a very long break together.

As Sonic was reaching the sidewalk out front of the house, he does hear a creak of a nearby door. Sonic turns and looks next door to his neighbor's house and sees a red and black armadillo starting to come out of the house with a backpack on his back and a soda in his right hand. The armadillo looks to the left and sees Sonic standing out front and grins as he starts to pick up speed to catch up with Sonic. Sonic couldn't help but grin too as he waits for the armadillo to catch up.

Once he does, Sonic couldn't help but raise his hand as the armadillo immediately slaps his hand when he gets there. "Hey, you're on time this morning Sonic." says the armadillo with a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he says this. Sonic just rolls his eyes a bit at this and just smiles back knowing it was true.

"Yeah, well, my mom rushed me out not wanting me to be late for the first day of school. What about yours Mighty?" asks Sonic looking over towards his friend as the two of them start to make their way down the street together.

This was Mighty the Armadillo. Sonic and Mighty had been best friends since both of them met in kindergarten, back when they were five. It was shortly after that, that the two of them discovered that they actually lived next door to each other. Ever since then, Sonic and Mighty had been best buds and were constantly hanging out with each other, since they were each other's first best friends.

"Heh, my mom was the same way this morning as well. Who knew parents were so eager to kick us out the moment school starts huh?" asks Mighty chuckling as he takes a drink of his soda. The boys only lived two blocks away from the bus stop, so getting there was no problem when they were actually on time like today.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't even get to sit down and eat breakfast." says Sonic as he reaches into the brown bag he was holding and pulls out the freshly baked cinnamon roll. He does immediately start to eat it and smile as he tastes how juice and warm it was. His mom was always one of the best cooks he knew, though there was always the exception. However, with baked goods, she was number one for sure.

"Heh, you're lucky you get that kind of stuff for breakfast. My mom just buys that cold cereal stuff." says Mighty as he watches Sonic starting to eat that cinnamon roll. He had to admit that it looked very good, but he and Sonic had been best friends for a long time. There was no way Sonic was going to be giving up food when he was hungry as well. Mighty might have been the stronger of the two, but Sonic always had the bigger appetite.

Sonic nods as he immediately start to bite into his breakfast with a smile. Mighty does look for a moment, but soon, he just continues to walk along with Sonic around the corner and towards the bus stop. Mighty was just glad that Sonic was actually on time today and that he wouldn't be sitting alone on the bus again.

As Mighty and Sonic approach the bus stop up ahead, there was someone else sitting there already waiting for the bus, that should be there any minute now. Sonic was already starting to ball up the bag so that he could throw it away once he reached the trash can next to the bench, when he sees someone sitting there at the bus stop as well. Sonic had a good idea who it was, but waits until he gets a little closer before he sees a yellow squirrel sitting there on the bench.

This was Ray the Squirrel. He was also one of Sonic's closest friends and had been since Kindergarten as well. Ray was always the shy anime and card loving kid that was pretty much the complete opposite of Sonic and Mighty. Ray had always been shy when it came to people that were bigger than him, but Sonic and Mighty had always defended him when people tried to pick on him. Over time, the three of them did become buddies, but a lot of the time, Ray would talk about things that Sonic and Mighty had no clue what in the world he was talking about. Ray always had some kind of anime or TV show on his mind and would often want Sonic and Mighty to just sit there and listen, which for them unless they had heard of the show, was super boring.

As Mighty and Sonic make their way over to the bench, Ray does look up and smile seeing them coming towards him. "Hey guys! You two should check this out." says Ray as he immediately starts to hold up a picture that looks to have been printed off a computer. "There are making another one of those nutty anime about weird cats and such. Apparently, the companies didn't learn the last time they tried an idea like that. The last anime about cats bombed so quickly, it was funny to watch it fail. Who knew someone would be so dumb as to try it again, just with different characters." says Ray immediately laughing as he sits back down and keeps chuckling as he looks at the picture.

Mighty and Sonic both look at each other very confused as Ray went on about this anime stuff. Sure, they have looked at the occasional show that Ray has roped them into watching, but most of them weren't all that hot. Whatever Ray was talking about now, they didn't get it, and were likely not going to get it. "Well, um, that sounds interesting Ray, but I think we are going to pass on that." says Mighty as he and Sonic take a seat on the bench next to him.

Ray simply shrugs and puts the paper back into his book bag when Sonic and Mighty sit down with him. "Heh, that's ok. I'll just talk it over with the anime group later this afternoon. Our first meeting should be later anyway." says Ray chuckling as he looks to the left and right of him at Sonic and Mighty just sitting there quietly. The boys liked Ray, but he would be a bit annoying at times when he had something on his mind.

Luckily, the bus was actually coming around the corner not long after they sat down, which was a blessing in itself. They could go ahead and get on the bus and be getting to school, instead of just sitting there in the heat. The bus does start to slow down as it approaching the three boys, and it does eventually let out a squealing whale as the brakes squeak from it stopping.

The boys to immediately put their hands to their ears when they hear that noise, since to it was starting to get louder the closer it got. The school still hadn't fixed that bus. It has been squealing like that since the beginning of last year, and it was still as loud as ever. Whatever was up with them not fixing the brakes, at least you couldn't hear it from the inside that much.

The boys wait for the bus to finally stop before the three of them start to head on inside. It was a bit warmer than they would have liked on the bus, but it was better than just sitting there and roasting in the early morning sun. When they got on there, they immediately start to head towards the back of the bus. Since they were one of the first stops, not that many people were on there yet, but there was one person in the back of the bus right now that the three of them knew. Sitting on the next to last seat on the right was a yellow two tailed fox, by the name of Tails.

Tails was the school smart kid. He was actually younger than Sonic and them, but he was in the same grade as them. Tails was often very careful about the things he did, but he wasn't anywhere near as shy as Ray was at all. He had been hanging out with Sonic, Mighty and Ray ever since he got transfer to their grade at a young age. These four boys had been close ever since, and they showed no signs of breaking up their friendships any time soon either.

Might and Sonic sit in the seat next to Tails as Ray takes a seat with the fox when they get back there. Someone sitting with him and near to him does get his attention right away. He had been sitting back there playing on a handheld game and had not been paying attention to the people around him at the moment. "Oh hi guys, glad to see you all made it today." he says as he pauses his game and sits it there in his lap now to chat.

Sonic and Mighty barely get out a hi before Ray has the picture back out once again and starts talking about the anime stuff with Tails. Tails was in the same anime group Ray was, so he would at least get more interest out of it most likely than would the two jocks. Sonic and Mighty just look over at each other and give a shrug as they allow Ray to start chatting up Tails. They would just lie back and enjoy the ride to school like they usually did together.

The boys do notice the bumps or occasional stops along the way as other kids from other grades were being picked up on their way to school. Sonic didn't really know any of the other kids along this route that well, since most of them were in younger grades than him. There might be a kid or two that is older than him, but most of them weren't anyone special to him. The hedgehog does try and shut his eyes to take a nap on his way to school, but almost as soon as he shuts his eyes, Mighty reaches over and starts to shake Sonic. "Hey Sonic, were here. We gotta get off or the bus driver is going to come back here and start fussing at us." says Mighty.

Sonic groans as he does get to his feet and start to follow Mighty off the bus. They were the last two to get off, seeing as Mighty had to wait for Sonic to wake up, and they were all the way at the back of the bus. Once Sonic gets off, he finally was getting his first look this year of Mobius High. There were a large number of kids of all types and species walking all around, hanging out front, while others looked to be half asleep not wanting to go inside unless they were forced to.

Sonic and Mighty walk up towards the front door of the high school where Tails and Ray were waiting for the two of them, while still chatting to each other. Once Sonic and Mighty get there, they each give a silent nod before opening the front door and walking inside. The moment the four of them enter the building, the volume of talking gets a lot louder with all the people around them.

"So, where are our lockers this time?" asks Sonic as he looks to the other three boys walking along with him. They were pretty much a little gang of friends, and always had been. Sure, they each had their own lives and personalities, but they often were seen together whenever they could do so.

"We need to go by the main office and collect our locker assignments. At least we have most of the same class's together." says Tails as he holds up his schedule that he got mailed a few weeks ago. It was true that they were in some of the same classes, but Tails and Ray were often in more advanced classes than Sonic and Mighty. Ray was somewhat smart at times, but he had no where the amount of smarts the twin tailed fox had in his head.

"Yeah, but you guys are in the more advanced math and English classes. I still don't see how you two are so good at that stuff." says Sonic rolling his eyes a bit at this. To him, Math made no sense at all, and his English classes were mostly reading, which he didn't like doing that much as well.

"I agree with Sonic. That stuff is boring. I'm just glad we at least have our gym classes the same time." says Mighty grinning at this. Sonic chuckles a bit too and nods when he hears this. That was their favorite times of the day, but that was the complete opposite for Tails and Ray, especially Ray. Tails could hold his own when it came to the gym activities, but Ray was often left way behind in many of the events.

As the boys head to the office to get their locker schedules, Sonic was getting a sense that something was going to be happening soon. The hedgehog didn't know what it was, but he just had this feeling that someone was coming that he didn't want to run into at this time. It was at this time that this feeling was starting to pay off. Down the hall, he could see a small group starting to head right down the middle of the hall. As they were walking, the teens were actually parting ways to make sure they don't get in the way of these five.

Mighty, Ray and Tails didn't get a chance to see these people before they had turned the corner to continue to the office. However, Sonic had stopped and watched as these four started to change their direction and walk right towards him. Sonic doesn't like the look of this, but does back up slightly as he notices that they are actually coming towards him. It only took a moment later, before these four were standing right in front of him, each of them glaring right at him.

On the far right was a green crocodile by the name of Vector. He was one of the biggest and strongest kids in school and had been a member of this little gang for awhile now. He and Sonic used to hang out, but hadn't done so for awhile, since he chose to join this little group a few years back. Sonic had always wished Vector had not chosen to join this group, but had done so anyway.

Next to Vector stood a red female fox named Fiona, who has a new girl that came there just last year, so Sonic didn't really know her that well. She was a tough girl, and also one of the few females that was a member of the wrestling team. She did play a few other sports, but when she wasn't doing that, she was hanging out with this group.

Skipping the one in the middle, the one next on the right was a white female bat named Rouge that at the moment had on a super short skirt and very revealing top. She was one of the hot girls at the school that many of the guys wanted to date, yet no one really got the chance to do so. She had such high standards, and anyone that even annoyed her, often got a shoe slamming into the side of their face, giving her a big time tough girl reputation around here.

Next in line on the right, there stood a purple weasel by the name of Nack, who was also new to this school last year. No one really knew much about Nack, but they all knew he was a trouble maker. He was often in charge making any of the items or traps they might need to use when doing their rounds of the school. He rarely talked, but when he did, it was rarely a good thing.

Finally, standing the middle of their group was their leader, a black hedgehog known as Shadow. Shadow had shown up in junior high and ever sense has caused nothing but trouble for Sonic and his group and everyone else in the entire school. Shadow was in all the same activities that Sonic was in, and always had to be the better of the two of them. Ever since Sonic had started showing him up on his first day at school, Shadow has held a grudge against Sonic. Once so big, that everyone in their grade knew about it. Whatever Shadow was here for, could not be good.

"Well well well, look who it is guys. It's that stupid ass blue hedgehog that thinks he is so good." says Shadow scowling as he says this. His four followers all scowl as well not seeming to pleased to see Sonic either. Sonic wasn't really happy to see all of them either. Shadow had been causing trouble for Sonic ever since they met, and it was likely not going to end just because they were getting older.

"Hello Shadow. Can't you just get over whatever it is that you have against me and leave me alone?" asks Sonic rolling his eyes as he says this. Shadow has been bugging him so much that he was starting to get tired of confrontations like this. Sonic does notice that others were watching them during this, which wasn't unusual either. Teens were always interested in watching confrontations.

"Hmm, what do you think Rouge? Do you think I can let up messing with this blue freak?" asks Shadow grinning as he puts an arm around Rouge. Rouge just grins and looks Sonic over before shaking her head somewhat.

"I don't think so. He thinks he is so much better than everyone. He's a jerk anyway." she says chuckling, which also makes the entire group chuckle as well when she says this. Sonic wasn't enjoying being insulted by her, but he knew if he made any sort of move, that would likely antagonize them into doing something he would rather avoid.

"Me either, and you are right, he is a jerk. A blue freak that is so full of himself, just because he can kick a ball or run. Awwww, look guys, it's the blue flash. He is going to scare us all off with his idiot fur color." says Shadow starting to throw more insults at Sonic.

"Why don't you watch what you are saying Shadow? You are just jealous that you can't kick a ball or jump a hurdle to save your life huh? Also, why do you need a crew to look so tough? I would think if you really wanted to show me how tough you are, you would come prove it to me yourself, instead of hiding behind your goon's here." says Sonic immediately throwing an insult back at Shadow. Saying this does immediately piss off Shadow friends, however, it only makes Shadow laugh. Sonic was expecting Shadow to get mad as well, but seeing him laugh does confuse him.

"Why would I waste my breath on someone as pathetic as you are hedgehog? I would rather not get my hands dirty, when I have other things I need to be doing. I was wondering something though?" asks Shadow starting to scratch his chin now.

Sonic immediately tilts his head when Shadow says this, but continues to stay on his toes just in case. "And what is that Shadow? Why you act the way you do?" asks Sonic chuckling a bit as he says this. The teens around him just keep looking back and forth as the two boys continue to throw insults at each other. They seemed to be really getting into what was going on now.

"No no, not that, I was wondering what it was like in one of these lockers. Why don't you find out for me?" asks Shadow grinning as suddenly out of nowhere Vector steps forward and grabs onto Sonic's arm. Sonic immediately goes wide and reaches up to try and hit Vector off of him, but Shadow runs forward and catches Sonic hand before it can strike the croc. "And I think we are going to find out right now." says Shadow as he holds down tighter on Sonic hand, making him groan in pain from the grip.

Before Sonic could even try and strike back, Fiona and Rouge walk over and immediately grab onto Sonic as well, to hold him from behind while Vector and Shadow pull him from the front. Up ahead of them, Nack hits the side of a locker in a particular spot, making it slam open, without needing the combination. Sonic was struggling and trying to kick and hit these guys off of him, but he was being ganged up on, something he was not used to at all.

Sonic nearly gets the girls thrown off of him, but before he could do that he was slammed face first into a locker, which immediately slams closed behind him. There was a lot of smashing and kicking at the locker door of Sonic trying to get out, but Nack has already relocked the lock and locked Sonic into the locker right in front of everyone. "LET ME OUT HERE!" screams Sonic as he continues to bang onto the locker as he tries to break his way out.

Shadow and Rouge both high five each other, as Vector, Fiona and Nack all can't help but laugh as they hear Sonic yelling inside the locker to be let out. "Heh, I think now. Maybe I'll come back later and let you out. HA! NOT!" says Shadow laughing as he bangs his first against the side of the locker to make a loud rattling noise happen around Sonic. Sonic couldn't help but hold his ears, since that sound was very loud and painful to his ears.

"Later asshole!" yells Shadow as he and his group turn laughing now as they start too actually walk away to leave Sonic locked away in the locker. Sonic keeps banging on it and yelling to be let out as they leave. However, no one comes to help Sonic out of the locker as most of them actually start to turn and go about their business as well. People knew better than to mess with Shadow's work, or risk being stuffed into a locker themselves. If Sonic's friends weren't in the office getting their locker assignments, this likely wouldn't have happened, but since they had not seen what had happened just yet, Sonic was now standing there trapped inside this dark skinny locker all alone. No one was planning on helping him, from the looks of it, despite all the kicking and yelling Sonic continued to do. For now, Sonic was trapped.

To Be Continued……


End file.
